


If losing meant spending the rest of my days with you

by gwendolynejones_stacy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynejones_stacy/pseuds/gwendolynejones_stacy
Summary: Harley is dramatic and Peter isn't having it.ora fluff induced conversation I had with my friend and turned into a parkner one-shot.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	If losing meant spending the rest of my days with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you're reading this.
> 
> First of all, welcome to my brain space. It's a wonderful place, if you can navigate it. Second, I'm new to posting. I never in a million years thought I would, but look here we are. So, please be nice with my very fragile heart. Third, I don't own any of these characters, all credit goes to Marvel, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko and every other awesome person who worked on the characters.

“I don’t wanna go outside,” Harley exclaimed dramatically as he walked after Peter. They were supposed to go get some groceries, because even though they had gone out for them three days ago, living with a literal superhero, who has an equally as super metabolism will do that to your groceries.

“And why not?” Peter asked raising an eyebrow. They hadn’t been outside since their little trip three days ago. They had hardly left the workshop, only leaving for food and sleep occasionally.

“It’s cold outside,” Harley said triumphantly. Granted it was cold, of course it was cold, this is December in New York City we’re talking about. What did you think it was gonna be?

“Harls, I’m the one who can’t thermo regulate. Just dress warm.” He pulled the zipper of his coat up. Harley just stayed silent in favour of pouting. When Peter noticed he just smirked and gave him a cocky wink. “You good, Princess?” Harley simply huffed and crossed his arms.

Peter started walking to the elevator, when Harley grabbed his hand. “Darlin’ no, don’t go, don’t leave me here alone in this cold and lonely world. Please stay with me,” he asked dramatically getting on one knee as a single tear rolls down his cheek for good measure.

“You’re a good actor, baby. That, however, won’t work on me. Now, you can either come with me or stay here. Your choice,” Peter took his hand back as Harley’s grip loosened. “Worth a try,” he mumbled as Peter stepped into the elevator.

“Last chance to come with,” Peter said and Harley just collapsed on the floor right where he stood. “Suit your self than,” he rolled his eyes as the elevator doors closed.

⎊

When Peter returned from his shopping trip, he found Harley on the very same spot he’d left him, laying on the ground, two hours earlier. “Still laying there, I see. Very well than, no hot cocoa for you,” Peter sighed and shook his head a little, when he stepped over Harley and walked to the kitchen.

As if rising from the dead, Harley suddenly was up and following Peter like a lost puppy. “No wait, hold up,” when he finally catches up he says, “you said something about hot chocolate.”

Peter, who was standing with his back toward Harley smirked, knowing he was victorious. “Maybe I did, maybe I did not. Who knows?” He asked rhetorically as he put the last of the groceries away. Peter turned around to face Harley, who was sitting on the kitchen island. Harley made grabby hands not unlike the actual five-year-old living here, Peter just laughed lightly and obliged, stepping in between Harley's legs and hugged him, before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Can I get my hot cocoa now?” he pouted, pointedly ignoring both Peter’s question and the fact that he lost again.

“Put that pout away, Princess. No matter how cute you are, that won’t work on me,” he chuckled at Harley's offended face. “Well, if you’d help me instead of distract me. You’d already have it,” Peter continued as he moved away from Harley again. This time to get the ingredients of the promised goods. Harley immediately got up from the island, to help. Peter watched him, as he moved around the kitchen, smiling fondly and shaking his head lightly, before he too gets back to work.

⎊

Harley is sitting on the couch with a grin plastered on his face sipping his hot cocoa, when Peter sits down next to him with his own mug. “Now was that so hard?” He asked as he rests his head against Harley’s chest.

“It was,” Harley said as he moved his arm around Peter, tugging the smaller boy closer to his chest.

“Whatever, if it helps you sleep at night Harls,” Peter hummed appreciatively, closing his eyes as he leant into the soft touch of his boyfriend.

“It does,” Harley said defensively, he moved forward put his now empty mug on the coffee table in front of them. Peter, not expecting the sudden movement glared playfully at him and put his mug down too. Harley just crossed his arms defiantly, returning the heatless glare.

“Noo, let me sleep.” Peter pouted and looked up at Harley with his big doe eyes, whilst making grabby hands, mirroring Harley exactly. But unlike Peter, Harley does cave. According to him Peter is too adorable to resist for Harley.

“Fine c’mere, Sweetheart.” Harley pulls Peter close as they lie down on the gigantic couch. Peter resumes his place on Harley’s chest right above his heart, whilst Harley’s arm snakes around Peter’s waist pulling the other boy as close as humanly possible.

“I still won, though.” Peter mumbled into his boyfriend’s chest, before drifting off. Harley smiled as he looked down at the perfect boy snoring softly in his arms. “Yeah you did my love,” he murmured pressing a kiss to the crown of Peter’s head as he too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes please let me know, I have this thing where my brain thinks too fast and my hands can't type fast enough. So, sometimes there are words missing. And once again, I don't own any of these characters.
> 
> If you wanna talk my tumblr is @gwendolynejones-stacy


End file.
